


A Sacred Gift

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Dragon Ball Christmas [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: After watching a gift giving custom in a mortal village, Shin decides to bring Gohan a gift, so that he will always remember their friendship.
Relationships: Son Gohan & Supreme Kai | Shin
Series: Dragon Ball Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054046
Kudos: 12





	A Sacred Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries.

It’s cold on earth. There is snow on the ground, muting the Supreme Kai’s footfalls as he wanders across the veritable city that is West University, and the mortals are scurrying this way and that, rosy-cheeked and bundled in their warm clothes, their eyes shiny and excited as they duck against the frigid wind. Shin does not mind the cold. Truth be told, he does not really feel it, despite the steam that billows from his own mouth as he lets out a deep exhale, wreathing his head before the wind snatches it away. He smiles and closes his eyes, tilting his head back and relishing the distant sting of crystallized mist against his cheek. 

“I like your earrings.” A light, feminine voice says shyly, and a blonde haired human smiles down at him when he opens his eyes. Shin smiles back. 

“Thank you.” He replies softly. “I like your scarf.” The girl blushes and ducks her face into the scarf, reaching up to touch it with gloves fingers. 

“Thanks.” She says. “Do you want it? It’s really cold today, and you look chilly.” Shin smiles again, more broadly. 

“No, no, I’m fine.” He chuckles. “Thank you, though. It’s kind of you to offer.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” The girl sighs. “Were you looking for something? Or someone? Maybe I can help.”

“Hmm.” Shin hums, lifting a hand to rub thoughtfully at his chin. “Maybe you can. Do you know Son Gohan? I believe he’s a professor here.”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” The girl exclaims, smiling brilliantly. “I actually just came from one of his classes! I think he has office hours right now, if you’re looking for him.”

“I am.” Shin says, letting himself be caught up in her enthusiasm and grinning openly. “Could you point me toward the building his office is in?”

“Actually, I can take you there, if you want.” She says, pointing toward the building she had just come from. “My name’s Sadie, by the way.”

“I am Shin. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sadie.” He replies, falling into step beside her. He is quiet as she leads him toward Gohan’s ki signature, flickering calmly in a nearby building on about the third floor. Shin can sense him, of course, and could before he’d even left the sacred world he calls home, but he’s always loved mortals and he enjoys interacting with them. He loves their kindness, their innocence, their warmth. Such was the reason he’d travelled to the outskirts of the university campus, instead of simply appearing in Gohan’s office. Earth is a lovely world with wonderful people, and Shin is glad that it is protected by such strong warriors as Gohan and his father and friends. 

He listens to Sadie chatter, enjoying the sound of her voice as she talks about the class she had just left. She speaks highly of Gohan, telling Shin that he is her favorite teacher, that his classes are her favorites too, and how much she admires him and his accomplishments. Shin is pleased to hear of these things, warmth curling around his heart as Sadie recounts how quiet and calm and sweet Dr. Son is, and he is so happy for his dear friend. 

They enter the building on the ground level, the change of atmosphere and temperature making Shin shiver and smile. He feels the artificial heat crawl over his skin, smells the delightfully spicy aroma of cinnamon and ginger, the soft glow of incandescent bulbs behind festive lampshades soothing despite the electric buzz he can feel from them. He likes them better than the fluorescent lights that snap overhead, though he appreciates the efficiency of them, and he is struck again by the industrious nature of the mortal realm. Such wonder humans are capable of, such brilliance and splendor. 

“His office is on the third floor, Mr. Shin.” Sadie says, her voice hushed to match the quietness of the room around them. “C’mon, the elevator’s this way.” Shin smiles and nods, following her to the steel doors and the closet-sized room beyond them. She presses a button on the wall and the room leaves the ground, a weightless feeling coiling in Shin’s gut as they rise through the center of the building. Sadie continues speaking, her voice a pleasant murmur, and soft music tinkles from somewhere overhead, and Shin decides he quite likes the sound of both. 

The doors open and Sadie leads him down the adjoining hall, pointing out doors belonging to other professors she likes. Shin nods and murmurs a question or two, happy to learn that Gohan’s colleagues are principled and kind as well. He feels Gohan’s energy shift just slightly, likely sensing and anticipating his student’s ki as they draw nearer, and he opens the door before they reach it and pokes his head out. 

“Oh, hello, Sadie! Did you have a question about—“ Gohan starts, freezing when his eyes meet Shin’s. “Oh wow, Supreme Kai?” He exclaims, stepping out into the hall and grinning hugely. 

“Supreme what?” Sadie asks, looking down at him. 

“S-sorry, I meant Shin.” Gohan blurts with a nervous giggle, one hand flying behind his head. “How are you? It’s been a long time.”

“I’m well, Gohan, thank you.” Shin replies, then looks up at his companion and smiles. “Your student was so kind to show me to your office. Thank you, Sadie. I enjoyed your company very much.”

“Oh, thanks. It was really great talking to you, too, Mr. Shin.” She replies, smiling back. “I’ll get going, then. See you Monday, Dr. Son.” And then she turns and walks briskly away, her soft ki trembling bashfully as she goes. 

“Making friends, huh?” Gohan murmurs, warm amusement in his voice. Shin hums and smiles up at the half Saiyan. 

“You look well, Gohan.” He says. “May I come in?”

“Of course, Supreme Kai.” Gohan says, gesturing to the door and bowing softly at the waist. 

“You can just call me Shin. We’re friends, Gohan.” He replies, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Gohan’s desk. 

“So,” Gohan starts, sitting in his own chair and folding his hands in his lap, “to what do I owe the pleasure, Supreme— sorry, Shin. Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Shin chuckles. “I just came to visit. I see so much of your father so often, but I never get to see you. So I decided a visit was in order.”

“Oh… really? You came just to see me?” Gohan asks, blushing lightly. 

“Of course.” Shin says. 

“Why?” Gohan presses, disbelieving. Shin chuckles again. 

“As I said, Gohan, we are friends. We spent quite a bit of time together while you were training to fight Majin Buu, and I grew rather fond of you.” He replies, then holds out a hand and conjures a box, finely wrapped in decorative paper and tied with a red bow. “I was observing some mortals in a village on the other side of earth, and noticed a curious custom that brought joy to everyone who participated in it. They called it Christmas, and they gave each other gifts wrapped like this. When I turned my attention to your family, I noticed that you celebrate this custom as well, and so I wanted to come here and offer you a gift.”

“Oh!” Gohan gasps, surprised. “Oh wow, Shin, you didn’t have to do that!”

“No, but I wanted to.” Shin says with a smile, then sets the box on the desk in front of Gohan. “I found this about one earth year after the defeat of Majin Buu, and have been keeping it ever since. It has no use anymore, of course, but I am fond of it for the memories it brings. I’d like you to have it, so that you always remember our friendship, Gohan.”

“Wh-what is it?” Gohan asks shyly, tugging at the ribbon. 

“Open it and see.” Shin chuckles, pushing the box closer. 

Gohan blushes again and takes the box in both hands, pulling it the rest of the way across the desk and untying the bow. He tears the paper carefully and lifts the lid, and Shin sits forward and grins like a child, blushing softly and giddy with excitement. He can see why mortals enjoy such customs. 

“Oh wow.” Gohan says, setting the lid aside and lifting a hand to cover his mouth. “Oh wow, Shin, this is amazing. I thought it was lost, I—“ His voice shakes and his eyes grow shiny as he reaches inside and pulls out the object within. 

“You were the one to pull it from the stone, the one who wielded it, and the one who freed my respected ancestor, without whom I would have been ill prepared for, well... everything.” Shin says softly, watching as Gohan turns the bladeless hilt of the sacred Z Sword over in his big hands. “It is only right that you have it now, so that you never forget how much you have done for the universe, and for me. I will always be in your debt, Gohan.”

“Thank you, Shin.” Gohan sniffs, taking off his glasses and swiping at his eyes. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me. But please, you don’t owe me anything. You never did. It’s an honor just to know you, and to have had the privilege to fight at your side.” But Shin just smiles and stands, extending his hand over the desk. 

“Be that as it may, my friend, I treasure our friendship. Always.” He says quietly. Gohan’s eyes grow misty again and he steps around the desk, bending down and wrapping his arms around Shin, hugging him tightly. 

“I feel the same.” He murmurs into Shin’s shoulder. The Supreme Kai smiles again, his own eyes filling with tears, and hugs his Saiyan friend back just as tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy drabble. I’ve had this idea in my head for a little bit now, and it was nice to finally get it out lol. Shin is cute af and I love him a lot. Gohan too, tbh


End file.
